Squeegees are versatile tools that are used in a variety of industries, but suffer from numerous drawbacks. For example, currently when a squeegee blade gets nicked or rounded the blade is rendered useless for it's intended primary use, and even when the blade is then flipped over to use the other side, the same limitation applies to that side as well.
There are many different squeegees in use today from rigid plastic to Teflon coated or felt coated ones, however, they all share the same problems: the blades gets dull after only a few uses; they are not designed well for use by the human hand; the edge cuts uncomfortably into the user's palm even after limited use; they are not comfortable to use; they are too small when laying large graphics; they do nothing to enhance visibility in low light conditions; they do not have and extensive useful life; and they can be expensive over time (e.g., $2.00-$12.00 per squeegee).
The foregoing information reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.